Your Last Night
by Mystic Piss
Summary: You've played Five Nights at Freddy's, you've seen what goes on there firsthand, but have you ever actually thought about it? What it'd be like to /really/ spend the night at Freddy's? Would you really make it out alive? [Second person -you- 3rd night at Freddy Fazbear's pizza -FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S-]


**Your Last Night**

* * *

You arrive at work promptly at midnight to start your shift. Same old same old, afterall one security job is the same as any other, right?  
You're left sitting alone in a dark dank tiny little office with the lights flashing and flickering every so often. You hear the pipes twinge every now and again, but you don't pay any mind to it.  
It's just the pipes, right?

The first couple days here were nothing. Sure the animatronics got up and walked around a little, but they rarely ventured near your office. You got a couple creepy calls from the last guard with some advice, but murderous dolls? Yeah right. Who would program that?

The pipes rattle again and you take your eyes off the wall in front of you can check the clock, not that you needed to. You just got here, of course it was still 12.

You sit back in your chair and you look through the security footage and it begins. The animatronic duck is missing.  
You furrow your brow and look through all the cameras but you can't find it.  
Odd.

You hear another clang, _still nothing to worry about, it's just the pipes agai-_  
Now it's a ton of stuff clattering and you hear footsteps. The small room smells of metal and mold and the smell of iron seems to be slightly stronger than it was before. The air is so thick, you can taste it, the tiny rotating fan doing absolutely nothing.

You remember the last guard's warnings and his explanation of what these metal machines are capable of. You try to reassure yourself as you look through camera after camera, looking for the duck.  
You begin to involuntarily panic as you think about the last security guard.  
Warnings, tips, blind spots, the fact that there was no prerecorded message today.  
You can hear your heart pounding in your ears and you're all too aware of your blood pumping through your veins. Your face gets hotter as your breathe and then you hear it.  
A final clang, really loud to your right.

With a shaky hand you reach up and click the hall light on and immediately regret it. The duck is in your window, and you can vaguely see what looks to be a set of human teeth inside of it's mask.

You try your best not to scream as you slap your hand on the door button and immediately turn to the left door to make sure you weren't surrounded.  
No. The coast is clear. You're safe.  
For now.

You swallow the saliva that's gathered in your mouth which has gone sticky with fear and you glance to the clock on the security films.

2AM

Your heart drops to the pit of your stomach as you realize you haven't even made it halfway through the night yet.

You're glancing out the hallways every so often now, hitting the light switch quickly and turning it off quickly, suddenly very aware that you have limited power. Checking the security tapes quickly and noting the location of the lifesized puppets hardly reassures you as you realize the night is dragging on. Two hours and you hardly managed to duck your way out of being mauled by a mascot.

Paranoia is beginning to set in. _Where are they? Why are they doing this? Why did I take this job?_  
The screens flicker and the sounds intensify with an eerie _glitchy_ feeling to them.

You swallow a lump in your dry throat and check the stage.  
Now Freddy's gone too.  
Checking the doorways real quick on either side, you ignore the creepy music coming from your right and the low _"bum ba dum bum bum"_ echoing through the corridors on your left as you flip through the cameras, briefly spotting a pair of glowing eyes in one of the bathrooms and noting that the curtains to pirate cove were opened slightly more than usual.  
You check the hallway lights again. Nothing.

Your shaking hands quickly click from screen to screen, 3AM, halfway there.  
A buzzing sound echoes and the noises of mechanisms malfunctioning gets louder. You check the doors again, your sweaty fingers almost slipping off the illuminated plastic buttons.  
Nothing.  
You're good.  
You can do this.

You look back to the cameras at the rooms closest to you and there they are.  
Duck on the right.  
Rabbit on the left.  
Both of their heads twitching violently on either side of you. Never taking their eyes off the camera.

You're sweating again.

You quickly look at your status.  
Still 3AM.  
The clock hadn't changed yet.  
It hadn't even been another hour yet and you're already surrounded.  
You let out a small squeak in terror and try to compose yourself but you can't even hear yourself think through the sound of your own heart in panic mode.  
You look down a bit.

Oh no.  
_Oh no._

In your panic of obsessively checking the doors and cameras, you ran your power down to 5%.  
Not enough to close both doors.

You open your cameras again to quickly check on everybody.  
Freddy was still in the bathroom. 4%  
The duck and Rabbit were still surrounding you. 3%  
The Jackal was sprinting down the hall. 2%  
You shut the left door in a last ditch effort.

4AM

It's 4AM.  
You've almost made it.

The power shuts off and the door opens in your pitch black room, letting any and all of the mechanical monstrosities wander in if they so chose, however you hear nothing.  
It's silent.  
Your heart is still beating out of your chest as you listen intently, picking up on a quiet jingle echoing to your room from the halls.  
You sit helplessly, your panic rising, wishing you had never taken this job.  
The song lulls out as your heart beats faster, again it's making it hard to hear and you straighten up, sitting as motionless as possible and looking dead ahead so as not to make eye contact with anything that enters the room.

You swallow again, the echoes of the quirky song barely making it to you as you concentrate on your breathing.

You see a quick flash of light from your left and pray to God that the place has regained power. Your eyes shift to the doorway on the left, hardly able to move your head at all.

The lights are flickering.  
Dark.  
Light.  
Dark.

Light.

Dark.

**_Freddy_**.


End file.
